Marathi Cuisine
Browse All Marathi Recipes: Marathi Appetizers | Marathi Beverages | Marathi Soups | Marathi Salads | Marathi Vegetarian | Marathi Meat Dishes | Marathi Snacks | Marathi Desserts Marathi - Cooking and Food Overview of Marathi Cuisine History The history of any cuisine is important because it exposes the manner in which it has come down till present times. The manner in which people cooked in Marathi cuisine years ago is reflected in how they cook today. Marathi cuisine is an almost perfect example of a cuisine that has brought down its traditions of cooking. Little of it has changed aside from the fact that newer utensils and stoves are being used today. Marathi cuisine is indeed delicious as it has a wide range of foods in it. It does not usually include meats such as pork. However, it has meats such as mutton and chicken. Fish is also common in Marathi cuisine, and always has been so in the coastal region. The use of coconut in Marathi food is also important, and spices used are also quite delicious. Rice-based dishes are also quite important, as a great deal of these dishes use rice. In addition to rice being very commonly used, chapatti and bread is also common. Desserts, beverages and appetizers are also included in Marathi cuisine. Indian Food Glossary Finding the ingredients for an Marathi Recipe is not so easy when you do not know the names of the ingredients. Take time to make a list of ingredients and the name they may be found under at the Local Markets. * Check out the Indian Food Glossary Preparation Methods for Marathi Cooking There are some major processes involved in cooking different kinds of cuisine. In cooking meats especially in any cuisine, there are particular methods that apply. In Marathi cuisine, there are particular methods such as marinating and seasoning that are absolutely necessary to follow step by step if you want your food to taste exactly like it should. It must be pointed out here that it is important to follow cooking methods step by step because once you go by a particular stage and miss out a step, your food will certainly taste differently. Since Marathi foods make use of meats that include fish, prawns and chicken, processes of marinating them are essential. Seasoning and marinating help to remove odors from meats, and they both improve textures of meat. They are undoubtedly both important and useful techniques employed in Marathi cuisine. Also, particular dishes in Marathi cuisine require all spices included at once, while there are others that may require you to add ingredients at regular intervals. Garnishing is also an important method or preparing foods in Marathi cuisine. Without garnishing foods, particular dishes in Marathi cuisine may not be complete and may never taste how they should. No matter what you cook in Marathi cuisine, just make sure you follow all instructions step by step if you want your dish to taste how it really should. Only then you will have the satisfaction of consuming food in Marathi cuisine. Finally, it must be asserted that preparation methods are very important. Special Equipment for Marathi Cooking In order to cook a Marathi meal properly, you need to have the right equipment in order to cook food conveniently. Generally, a great deal of cooking equipment that is conventionally used is also needed to cook Marathi foods. Some of the main cooking equipment required for cooking Marathi cuisine includes drainers and spoons, pans dishes, boiling vessels, etc. Strainers and strainer spoons are useful particularly for segregating solid portions of curries cooked in Marathi cuisine. Another important piece of equipment used in cooking Marathi cuisine includes the use of a tawa. This is because this piece of equipment is necessary for making chappati, paratha, etc. In addition making chappati, you may need to have a boiling vessel strictly for boiling rice. It is commonly known that the vessel used for boiling rice should only be used for boiling rice and no other food. This will help to retain the taste of boiled rice as it is. The same rule is true for making steamed rice, as it has to be boiled in a vessel too before all the water boils off. An ordinary stove does fine for making Marathi cuisine. You do not need anything too extensive, as you normally have to boil or fry food. This brings us down to one more type of vessel we need in making Marathi food. You need frying equipment in order to drain oil off when you fry foods. Also, a good frying pan is important as well in producing good quality Marathi cuisine. Marathi Food Traditions and Festivals Marathi cuisine like many other Indian cuisines is quite traditional. Though there may be several newer creations within Marathi cuisine, the bulk of this cuisine has come down the line. Many of the foods that are consumed today in times of celebration and joy have been part of festivities many years ago. Some of these are given below, and they continue to enchant those who try them out. Chakli fried is a spicy snack of mixed flours. Chivda is a mixture of flaked, peanuts, beaten rice, puffed rice and other spices. Ravaladdu are sweet balls of semolina. Besan laddu are very easy to make. It is a sweet recipe of gram flour. Shankar pale fried sweet snack of all purpose flour. Karanji is sweet puffs that have a coconut filling. Shev is Indian fried noodles. Kaju katli is a special sweet made from cashewnuts. In addition to these snacks above, there are few more that you will find interesting, and they are given below: Mix dal vada is a deep fried and nutritious patty of mixed pulses. Potato toasts are fried potato patties that are filled with green chutney. Matarchi karanji are spicy puffs with peas and other spices as fillings. Indeed, Marathi cuisine is full of delight, and you will be thrilled wit the amount of variety that you can get out of this cuisine. People in Marathi Food Category:Marathi Cuisine Category:West Indian Cuisine